Of Chilis and Other Things
by PockyWarriors
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Mexico. From club nights to wars, to online dating sights, just a whole lot of one-shots. Requests will be taken more info inside.


**Ok…ugh I started doing one-shots with Turkey and Hungary and I started thinking about Mexico one-shots…so here we goooo shed some mercy for my guilty pleasures, yeah? More details after story, that's right you have to read the story before you get to the authors note. Or you could just scroll down, whatever floats your raft. **

**Btw Mexico's name will be one from my other story, so it's Izel just cuz its shorter than Tonatiuh. **

**Chapter Title: Screwed **

**Pairing: Mexico/Romano**

Izel snuggled further into the warm thick blanket. It was cozy and wrapped her in a feather soft envelope of comfortable warmth. It was a nice day. Storm clouds covered the sky and the rain was pelting the windows. The only bad thing was her alarm clock rang. At six o'clock on a Saturday morning, because only crazy Mexicans have 'P.Y.T.' blaring from the small beat up brown box. Growling softly she buried her head into the warm firm pillow. Firm?

What the hell.

Yelping she sat up straight and immediately clasped the bed sheet to her naked chest. Praying silently to the Virgin Mary she lifted the covers and yelled in shock and rage. You can guess what was under the covers. Than praying to all the saints she knew and to the ones she didn't she slowly turned her head and half cried in relief half screamed in sheer shock. Shock because this was happening to her. A man was in her bed, both of them were cloths-less after a really wild party at a certain club; half relief because the man next to her wasn't her arch-enemy, Antonio.

It was…Romano.

Breathing in silently she slowly extended her finger and gave the man a brisk poke on the arm that still held her waist. When the figure refused to move she nudged the man's torso, which was painfully bare. Feeling demon moths flutter in her stomach she gingerly lifted the sheets once more but didn't put them back down as quickly as before. She may have spent ten seconds grudgingly admiring the general view. Shaking her head vigorously she slowly lowered the sheet, trying to tear her gaze away.

"Like what you see?" a husky voice asked.

Gaping in shocked annoyance she held the sheet closer to her buxom frame, "You were awake this whole time Vargas?" she growled with enough venom to send France running.

"Vargas?" he asked lifting one sleepy lid to stare at her face, "I liked it better last night…Ah! Romano!" he mimicked, not flattering her voice in any way.

"Shut the hell up before I cut a hole the size of your dick in your stomach!" she growled, only earning a brazen grin from the tired Italian.

"I'd have no stomach left." He said before scooting closer to her and laying his head next to her hip, savoring the softness and smell of his sweat on her skin. Oh yes, last night was a good one. There had been others before…not all women mind you, but last night was different because he actually had feelings for this certain woman, albeit feelings he tried to bury, but strong ones nonetheless. He wasn't planning on this night being a put-it-in-pull-it-out-now-leave-before-the-neighbors-call-the-police-for-loud-noises night. No, he was planning on having a lot more nights like the last one with this certain Latina.

"Don't flatter yourself." Izel hissed trying to shift herself away from the Italian's soft, so soft cheek and perfect lips pressing themselves to her hip bone.

"You did all the flattering last night, _Il mio bel guerriero_." Romano murmured into her skin, trying to spread his lips wider to feel more silky goodness.

Izel felt her face redden, grateful for her dark skin she placed her head in her hands, "_Ay Dios mios_…what happened…"

Romano studied the vixen that had been plaguing his fantasies day and night, the woman who had not let him get a straight day of work done at the office. Damn her tight uniform skirts and damn stupid Antonio who was always trying to woo her.

Did Romano feel bad about putting Izel through this…no. Not at all. In fact he saw it as justification. Because six months ago he, the boss of _Italy Bro's Inc. _'we'll put a smile on anyone's face! British or not!' had raised her salary, no he doubled her salary, and it was only her second year working for him. All he got was a thank-you, and one small genuine smile. And although that had left him in a generous mood for three weeks it was not enough. So he constantly tried to make things easier for her. He offered to take her out to lunch, dinner even breakfast if she was too tired, or give her a ride, or take her for a walk if things got to stressing. He sent anonymous flowers in his flag's color. Sure it wasn't signed but how obvious can we get here people! Shit, he even did some of her work for her. He did his assistant's work! How romantic can you get? And all he got the morning after that was a puzzled look with a cute little pout and one quiet thank you. No passionate kiss or spontaneous hug. Not fair. So when the party/chance came he took it. Francis, was his other assistant, Antonio's co-worker was throwing a party, for Arthur Kirkland, his fiancé's birthday. It was to be held at a notoriously wild club and Francis had rented it out for the night, everyone from the _Italy Bro's Inc._ was invited. And wild, was an understatement. Alcohol flowed freely and Izel wore a dress, classy but sexy, and it took all his will power to not ravage her on the bar counter.

Now this was not Romano. Romano was used to feeling crabby. In fact he liked being crabby. But acting like a PMS-ing girl was starting to get a little dull, especially with Izel around. This lady matched Romano word for scathing word, and she could do it and not go all red like a tomato. So suave Romano decided to take over, because every one knows all Italian men can the epitome of suave when someone's got their eye.

Back to the point, Romano went to the party and it was cool he laughed and talked with his co-workers and finally when the sonorous pounding of 'Poker Face' came on, he managed to worm his way through the Lady Gaga frenzied dance floor and next to Izel who was busy laughing at Alfred who was attempting to convince Mei into dancing with him.

She had greeted him and after buying her a few drinks he knew he should make his move, so the sly suave little Romano offered to take her home and after un-buttoning a few of his shirt buttons in front of her…well it all went down…or up from there.

But Romano loved it. The way she knotted her hands in his hair, breathed into his neck, bit his shoulder, and wound her thighs around his wait. He loved every damned second, and he wasn't going to give up any future moments. Savoring all of last night's memories he rubbed his lips all around her hip bones nipping little places here and there.

Izel peeked down at him though her fingers. It had take him this long to finally do something? Didn't he know that all her brothers at work were constantly watching her and him, making sure nothing was exchanged. They were all so damn protective. Still last night was…unexpected, but now thinking back it was certainly not unwelcome.

Izel loved the way he let her take control before flipping her over and demanding dominance. She loved the way his fingers danced on her skin like flames; she loved all the Italian words he whispered into her ear, even if she didn't understand.

Sighing, she slowly lay down and allowed Romano to bring her closer. She tried to burrow into his chest.

"Change your mind?" he asked cocking one eyebrow and giving her a look that melted her insides.

"Hardly." She shot back, allowing her voice to sink to a sultry whisper.

"Maybe this'll change your mind." He playfully growled, sitting up and dragging her beneath him. Lowering his head to her mouth then neck he drank in her noises, and fell into the soon-to-be wilder replay of last night.

The neighbors called at ten in the morning to ask about all the banging.

**AHAH! *Hides behind blankie* I think this is my most suggestive fic yet…eh. **

**So I have decided to make Mexico one-shots! Ah-yup. I used to think Spain/Mexico was my guilty pleasure…but now I'm starting to think its Romano/Mexico…idk. ;)**

**So Ratings will change depending on chapter…and I will accept requests! So I don't know…send me a character and I'll try and do something…but no M-rated ones…I can read them but can't write 'em. It takes a true master to do that…without blushing or getting random freak nervous spaz attacks…**

_Il mio bel guerriero _**= My beautiful warrior in Italian.**

_Dios mios_** = My God in Spanish!**

**So please if you read it take the time to review. Ya know whether or not you liked it or hated it please leave a review =D**

**Pw~**


End file.
